


Just A Normal Night In

by SchonAndDying



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchonAndDying/pseuds/SchonAndDying
Summary: Eddie is finishing an article, and Venom is catching up on their favorite melodrama and finishing up their chocolate stash.





	Just A Normal Night In

Eddie had finally managed to get into a good enough headspace to make a good amount of work done on a few articles that needed to be done. Venom was leaving him be, too enthralled with the melodrama on the TV. Chocolate wrappers covered the cushions as Venom tore through the chocolate Eddie had bought them just yesterday. Every few Kisses or Hershey's bars they'd hold it up for Eddie to open, both receiving their chocolate and a small head scratch.

Eddie hums and taps the small save icon before stretching with a content hum. Venom perks up and slithers up onto his chest, a small tendril holds up a wrapped Kisses.

_**Finished, Eddie?** _

They ask, Eddie takes the Kisses from Venom to open. He smiles as he pulls off the wrapping.

"Yes, my love. I'm all done for tonight." He holds the Kisses out for Venom. Their small head lifts up and they snatch up the Kisses with their tongue.

_**Dinner now?** _

They ask. Eddie chuckles and sits up. Venom moves most of themselves from on his lap to his chest. He grabs the discarded wrappers from the couch cushions and holds his fist up to his other.

"How are you still hungry? You've been snacking for like, an hour." He chuckles. Venom snatches their last chocolate bar from the table as Eddie stands to throw the trash away.

_**Two hours, Eddie. Watched four episodes.** _

Eddie hums and scratches as the squirming mass of the half hang out Venom on his chest.

"Sorry, love. We'll go out this weekend, promise." He says. Venom plans to hold him to that, Eddie still didn't like eating heads, or the heights. But he could never say no to a pouty symbiote that wanted to run around San Francisco.

**_Hungry now, Eddie._ **

They chuckle, and hold up the last chocolate bar as Eddie throws away the rest of the wrappers. Eddie unwraps it and steals half a bite before Venom can snatch it back and eat it themself.

"What do you want, dear? We have tots, fish sticks, uh," Eddie searches through the fridge and freezer. "I think I still have some of those pork chops Dan made." He hums and searches for the said left overs. Venom sinks fully into Eddie's chest, curling comfortably around his ribcage.

_**Tater tots and fish sticks, Eddie.** _

They say. Eddie pauses for a moment before plucking them out of the freezer and closing the fridge and freezer doors.

"The usual it is then." He hums and tosses the to bags onto the counter. Venom can feel the calm love seep from Eddie from their bond, and pushes the feeling back at him. Eddie grins as the places a uneven amount of tater tots and fish sticks onto a small pan before pushing it into the toaster oven.

_**We could eat** _ **you** _**, Eddie.** _

They purr, poking out in-between Eddie's shoulder bones and forming their head to nip at his shoulder playfully. Eddie makes a small noise of embarrassment and pushes against their face. Venom disappears back into him as he rubs at his shoulder.

"I don think so, Vee. Not tonight." He chuckles. Venom moves themselves down into Eddie's stomach, making sure Eddie could feel them around his liver.

_**Your liver is looking delicious.** _

They growl. Eddie swats at his stomach and jumps back from the counter.

"Vee! Stop that, no more chocolate for you!" Eddie threatens even though he knows Venom wouldn't do anything to him to hurt him. 

**_But Eddie!_ **

They whine and push their head out from in-between his shoulders and twists around to fave him. He tries to give Venom a stern look, but when Venom sticks his tongue the way Eddie loves, it melts away.

He brings his hands up and cups Venom's face, digging his fingers into the goo behind his eyes. Venom's eyes turn to thin slits as they nuzzle into Eddie's hands.

_**Love you, Eddie.** _

"I love you too, Vee." 


End file.
